


Penitent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [141]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, a wee reunion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>penitent: adjective:pen-i-tuh nt: feeling or showing sorrow and regret for having done wrong; repentant</p>
<p>Middle English, from Middle French & Latin; Middle French penitent, from Latin paenitent-, paenitens, from present participle of paenitēre to cause regret, feel regret, perhaps from paene almost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitent

Penitent? No...not exactly, as he didn't feel he had done anything wrong. He did the only thing he could do, which was...okay...yes, a 'bit not good,' but he had done it for the best reason of all, to save the only person who he ever felt anything close to what he thought love must be.

And yet, as he looked into John Watson's eyes for the first time in two years, he silently fell to his knees, bent his head and begged for forgiveness.

 

"Oh. John. I had no idea. I didn't think I was that important to anyone, least of all to you."

"Please. Look at me. Hmmm. Yes. There you are. Stand up, love."

"John...I-"

"Please. Can I just take you home?"

"Home?"

"Baker Street?"

Sherlock nodded, but found he had nothing left. John helped him to his feet, then dusted off his own knees as he tapped the headstone for the last time. 

"One more miracle, eh?"

Sherlock chanced a small grin, but even that hurt too much, John noticed the wince and the pain in his eyes and gave him his arm.

"Tell me later, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded and sighed as he leaned into his blogger and they walked home together in the growing dark.


End file.
